Andrew Zenith
Andrew Zenith is an Atlantean Politician, and leader and founder of the Atlantean National Party. Biography Andrew was born into a working class family in Bayton in 1962. The son of a fisherman, his family suffered from financial difficulty for the majority of his childhood encouraging him to work hard at his local comprehensive school to achieve the results that he wished for so that he could get a good job and support his parents family. Andrew loved extracurricular activities throughout his teenage years participating in Karate, Debating societies and was also a member of the scouts as a young boy, however his greatest achievement was at the age of 18 when him and his brother, David, cycled from Bayton to Hopkinton in Saco for a local charity for the homeless. At the age of 18 Andrew attended Warwick University, at the time one of the top three universities in the United Kingdom, to read Economics, this was on his proudest achievements. Andrew however decided after completing his degree, and achieving First Class Honours, that he was not done with his education which he then furthered with a masters degree in economics also at the University of Warwick, this time again achieving a first. However it was on a trip home for the summer in 1984 that he met Carla of whom he swiftly fell in love with and married after completing his Masters Degree year later. Again however, after completing his masters degree Andrew was determined to outshine everyone around him by completing his PHD in Business Administration, this time at Cambridge University, which he passed with no corrections. During this time Andrew and his wife Carla also had a son which they named Daniel, after Andrew’s father. Andrew had conquered the world of education, now however he intended on using it for good purpose in the world of business by founding his own company with five of his former colleagues from Warwick back in Bayton. The business, a Defence and Security Consultants, quickly picked up traction by achieving contracts with several major British and American Firms including later contracts with the United States Government in 2001. This gave Andrew the perfect chance to broaden his experience of the world, using it as a springboard to travel across the world, he visited the United States, France, the Middle East and once Afghanistan all giving him a wider view of the world in which he lived. During this time Andrew especially found an interest in politics and international relations, especially during the securing of the contract with the Department of Defense in the United States where he saw the inefficiency of the system in which the US managed itself and the bias in its elections. It was only in 2009, a year after the great recession began, in which he decided to leave his business at the age of 47 after accumulating enough money to live off reasonably comfortably. Instead Andrew focused on charity, establishing Second Chance; a Homelessness charity, later that same year in order to try and get those young adults who had lost their jobs, or were struggling to find one after leaving education, support and into work. The charity focused mainly on giving interview skills and minor financial support as well as using its widespread business contacts across Bayton to try and link people to jobs in other areas of the region. Andrew, since establishing Second Chance, has become a public speaker, encouraging people into education and pressuring the Government of Atlantis to make changes to the education system to give teenagers the skills to find a job after education. He has written two books; the first named simply “the urge to learn” which details how education got him to the position in which he was today and the second a book of hints and guides on how to succeed in an interview and the job application process. In 2014 Andrew established the National Party of Atlantis in order to further his drive for change in Atlantis which aims to compete for the first time in the 2016 elections on a platform of reform, social compassion and equality for all Atlanteans. Personality Andrew is a very driven individual who firmly believes in the principle that anyone can achieve anything so long as they are willing to work for it. He however does recognise the significant issues with the system in which education functions and the glass ceiling that many hit as a result of the education system failing them. He has a passion for compassion and treats everyone around him as he would expect to be treated himself, but also is a strong believer in fact, leading him to often tell people the hard truths about life and/or his opinion of them. Andrew especially enjoys talking to teenagers and young adults about their experiences. Andrew is a very strong believer in what he calls “peace through strength”, or the act of having a powerful armed forces to maintain the peace in the nation, however he is a non interventionist having watched closely the failure of the Second Gulf War and the dragging out of the War in Afghanistan while working with the United States Department of Defense. He is a Compassionate/One Nation Conservative and supports the idea of gay marriage and the choice of a woman on abortion as well as the welfare state, so long as it is a force for good rather dependency. Andrew is also economically liberal after his experiences as Chief Executive of DSS and believes strongly that anyone should have the ability to create their own business and that the Government should only interfere to maintain a highly competitive and fair economy. Category:Politicians